


A good point to stop

by NixKat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Horror, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's training with the fox's chakra goes very wrong while on the road with Jiraiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good point to stop

**Author's Note:**

> It's utterly ridiculous that out of control Naruto never ate anyone.

The sounds of snapping bones and screams of pain and fear filled the air. Blood dripped from his chin, raw meat cooked between his teeth, his belly squirmed with struggling prey.

His tails destroyed the walls of flimsy cottages as he searched for more things to play with. His screeching, screaming roar shook the earth and locked the knees of those brave enough to try and defend against his onslaught. His paws crushed the spears and hoes and scythes used against him. 

He was having fun.

 

\----------

 

Jiraiya woke to a burning pain in his chest and an ache in his skull despite his voluminous hair. His hand brushed damp bandages as he investigated the source of the chest pain. Trying to sit up nearly caused the old man to pass out.

“You really shouldn’t be moving around yet, Jiraiya-sama.” Gama croaked weakly. The large orange toad was covered in painful looking burns but it seemed to have enough energy to remain summoned.

“Did you see which direction Naruto went?” The Toad Sage asked. He really hoped that the boy hadn’t gone far, but he had no clue how long Naruto would rampage if he wasn’t stopped.

“North.” The toad croaked, averting his gaze. “I was too weak to follow him.”

“Damn,” Jiraiya flipped through hand seals to summon a healer toad and a tracking toad. The tracker toad set out to find the Toad Sage’s missing student. The healer toad spewed medicinal oil on their wounds as they waited for the tracker to report back. It took a needle and thread to stitch close their wounds and drained pus from boils caused by burns. The healer toad retreated back to the summon world as soon as his work was done.

It was pretty easy to pick up Naruto’s trail once they got out of the abandoned quarry. The out of control jinchuuriki had left destroyed trees and burned fields in his wake. As the got closer and closer to civilization a knot of dread grew in the pit of Jiraiya’s stomach. 

The swath of destruction passed through disturbingly empty farms and into an eerily quiet village. The walls of smashed houses were covered in dried blood splatter. Hunks of bone and burnt flesh, both human and animal, littered the streets. Jiraiya gaged when they found his missing student and the toads averted their gaze.

The fox jinchuuriki lay in the middle of a blood splattered crater in the very center of the destroyed village still covered in an opaque burning shroud of the demon’s chakra. The possessed boy had become obscenely bloated on the flesh of the people and beasts of the surrounding area. Looking at the kid’s present state reminded Jiraiya of elephant ticks stuffed so close to bursting that a good poke would make them pop. The mental image finally caused the sannin to upchuck the water he’d drank earlier. He looked up to find the hollow glowing eyes of the beast watching him, its jagged glowing mouth hung half open as it seemed to groan in pain. It was a slightly deeper version of the same sound that Naruto made on the not so infrequent events when he had indigestion from overeating. 

“Serves you fucking right, bastard fox!” The old man laughed hysterically and rubbed away the tears beading at the corners of his eyes. “Damn it, fucking hell, how the fuck do we get the kid out of there without hurting him?”

Gama put a hand on the old human’s shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. The huge orange toad croaked, “We might have to for him to digest a bit before we try to suppress the Kyuubi, would probably be a mess otherwise. Until then it might be a good idea to call in reinforcements. Just in case.” 

 

\-------

 

Naruto woke up with a start from terrible nightmare. He clutched a nearby pillow and tried to shake off the disturbing images from his subconscious. Naruto knew that the fox training had gone wrong somehow, otherwise he wouldn’t feel so weird just from passing out. He sat up with some difficulty and pushed off the overly warm blanket. The boy attributed the sensation of heaviness to exhaustion and overexertion.

Why did he feel so weird, anyway?

In the dark the young ninja felt his face tentatively and sighed in relief that there was no stinging pain from skin burnt raw. ...but there was still something off? And what was brushing his stomach and his thighs? He continued to feel and poke his cheeks for a bit before it hit him that his face was softer than he remembered. A lot softer and… rounder too. He could feel them shaking a little as he turned his head. His hands traveled down soft curves, poking and pinching flabby flesh that was hanging off him. His face heated when his fingertips stopped just above his navel. The blush deeped as he had to bend forward to scoop his hands under the ball of fat that was now his stomach, which caused his breasts to squish his cheeks. Working his way backwards along his sides Naruto lightly grabbed handfuls of what had to be lovehandles. Below those he pressed his palms against the surfaces of his broad hips and uncomfortably plush rump.  

The teen crossed his arms, pointedly ignoring the way his plump bust smushed up against them, and thought about what he knew and what he needed to do. So somehow he’d gotten tubbier than a retired Akimichi and his clothes were missing. Not that he would have been able to stuff himself into them in his current condition but he didn’t particularly like being as naked as a jay outside of a bath. The blanket and pillow were evidence that someone brought him to wherever he was and was looking out for him, so maybe they’d left more stuff.  

Groping around in the darkness he found some candles, matches, and what felt like a package tied with string. Quickly he lit the candles for some light. Naruto looked around to see that he was in some kind of man-made cave with seals painted on the smooth floor and walls. The package contained a huge orange kimono that smelled faintly of toad oil, an equally large pair of boxers, and a letter. The letter read:

 

_ Hey squirt, if you're reading this you’ve finally woken up and I’m out at the moment. I’m pretty sure you’ve noticed some changes about yourself. The clothes are from some of the toads that wear a weird amount of extra cloth for a species that breathes through its skin, but they should reasonably fit. Gama’s waiting at the mouth of the cave if I’m not there. _

 

_ -The Great Sage of Toads _

 

With the assistance of an equally portly clone, Naruto got dressed. The boxers were a bit too snug but the kimono fit well enough that he couldn’t complain. The young ninja put out the candle and headed for the exit. His embarrassed blush returned as he… waddled. At a brisk pace yes, but the way his chunky thighs were pressing against each other and forcing him to swing his weight back and forth with each step was certainly a waddle. 

Sitting at the mouth of the artificial cave was the pervy sage’s right hand toad. The orange and blue amphibian was brewing tea and set out a cup for the boy. Naruto parked his oversized butt on the ground and sat the tea cup and saucer on the shelf of his belly.

“Thanks Gama.” The young ninja said as he took a sip of tea. Then he gestured at his newly acquired bulk and asked, “So can you tell me why I happen to look like a pregnant hippo at the moment?”

“Well, ah, um...” The toad summon very pointedly started to find the afternoon sky rather interesting. “You see, Naruto-san, you were overwhelmed by the Kyuubi’s influence during training a few weeks ago...”

“A few weeks!” The boy all but yelled in outrage over missing so much training time. Then the first part of Gama’s message reached him. “Wait, I didn’t hurt anyone while I was out of it, did I?”

“You rendered Jiraiya-sama and I unconcious during your rampage.” The toad paused to take a sip of tea. “Your new girth can be blamed on the demon’s appetite. By the time we were able to find and subdue it, the fox had escaped the quarry and glutted itself.”

“Oh.” A chill ran down Naruto’s spine as his nightmare resurfaced in his mind. Images of destruction, the feel of the fox’s malicious joy, and the sound of people’s dying screams muffled by his flesh and fur. His stomach rumbled and the ninja toad stared in disbelief. Naruto himself felt disgust and nausea at his sudden hunger. Instead of asking if Gama had anything he could eat, the teen just continued to drink his tea and ignored his demanding paunch. 

“Er… yeah.” The toad decided that if the boy was going to ignore his gut, then he wouldn’t say anything. “Right, Jiraiya-sama was talking to me about taking your training in a different direction. We might have you work on some toad style techniques.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Naruto agreed.

 

\-----

  
A few hours later the pervy sage returned to their camp. His robes were covered in dirt and smelled strongly of incense. He saw the somewhat broken look in his student’s eyes past the fake smile plastered on the boy’s chubby face and didn’t bring up what he’d been up to. Instead he poured sake generously for anyone who needed it including himself and watched the campfire burn.


End file.
